


Coworkers

by Atheleia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detective AU, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Forensics, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF, just fluff, what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atheleia/pseuds/Atheleia
Summary: “There are signs of forced entry...”
“Victim said that we're looking for a white male, brown hair, around six feet tall...”
Alfred's heart skipped a beat.
~ ~ ~
Alfred has a crush on a certain white-haired detective.





	

Alfred hadn't intended it to happen.

It wasn't like the detective was his type. Actually, Alfred wasn't entirely sure he had a type. He knew he wasn't a fan of pushovers (frankly, he got a little bored of having all the control in a relationship...he could do that on his own). Detectives weren't pushovers. Most of them at least. There was still always the occasional one that slipped through. For the most part though, detectives were arrogant and pushy, always barging into his offices and demanding to know when their test results would return. It seemed like detectives universally failed to understand that there were other cases and tests took time to run.

“Mr. Jones, I think I've got all the evidence secured in the bedroom, would you mind double checking and signing off?”

“Hmm?” Alfred looked up before seeing the forensic department's newest intern standing before him meekly. That would make sense. No one ever called him Mr. Jones. The boy handed a clipboard to Alfred which he took. “Alright, let's head into the bedroom, make sure you didn't miss anything.”

As Alfred followed the intern, he caught sight of the two detectives in the living room.

“There are signs of forced entry...”

“Victim said that we're looking for a white male, brown hair, around six feet tall...”

Alfred's heart skipped a beat.

It was idiotic, Alfred thought, to have a crush like this. Especially at a crime scene. Perhaps it was a mark of how numb he'd become to these cases, that he could be idly thinking about how nice the man's lips were, or wonder if his hair was really as spiky as it looked. Running a hand through his hair would be nice...

“Mr. Jones...that's the guest room...”

“Oh. Right.” Alfred corrected himself and darted into the other room, mentally scolding himself. Idiot! He was at a crime scene. At work. He needed to focus.

See, that was the other problem. The fact that he worked with this detective—and often too. Alfred was a good forensic scientist; hell, he was one of the best in their unit. Impressive, because he had only been working this job for two years. Some detectives had started coming to him personally to get their tests done. Alfred was efficient and thorough and goddamn, he'd discovered his talent in testifying as well. Unlike the majority of people in the lab, Alfred was always calm and collected. He exuded confidence in his findings, and had never been rattled in court. In fact, he enjoyed the adrenaline rush, enjoyed delivering the cold hard facts and giving the Assistant District Attorney solid evidence to go off of.

The fact was, his detective, his crush, visited his lab often. Even slept in the reclining chair that Alfred had purchased for long nights sometimes. He listened to Alfred ramble and sometimes even brought food to bribe Alfred to move his cases to the top of the pile. Alfred usually rolled his eyes at that...but inside, he was unbelievably pleased that he was the choice scientist for the job.

Alfred did not date coworkers. He especially did not date coworkers that he worked with that frequently. It would have to be disclosed, which was a headache in and of itself not to mention risky for his career, and then it would be terribly awkward if they ever broke up and...

...Why was he imagining a relationship that would never exist?

Alfred leaned down to examine how well the intern had done with a bloody tissue. He ran down the clipboard, checking off item after item before signing and straightening. “Not bad for your second week. Take this to Mike, you're assisting him in the lab today.”

The kid brightened and scurried out. Alfred followed more slowly.

The living room was filled only with people from forensics. Alfred's heart sank a little in disappointment.

He supposed he should head back to the lab now. Carson needed his results, he'd been nagging Alfred earlier...

“Hey.”

There was a tap on Alfred's shoulder and he started a little before turning around.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was standing behind him.

He smiled.

Alfred's heart sped up a little.

“Hey...you're working this case, right?”

The smile was probably a polite smile. A work smile. Alfred gave the detective a brief one in return.

“Yeah. Overseeing the crime scene for now, but I'm about to head back to the lab to start working on the evidence.”

“Great. Could you start with examining for any traces of DNA first? We have the victim but you know how tricky eyewitness statements are.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Please. I didn't start working yesterday. You'll have the results in a few hours.”

Beilschmidt smiled. Really smiled. Alfred's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

“I'll be in your office then.”

“See you in a few.”

Alfred determinedly walked out of the crime scene. He didn't look back. Barely even smiled.

He made it all the way to the police car before he broke out in a ridiculous grin.

God, he was in way too deep.


End file.
